


Just One of Those Days

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Angry Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request*Prompt: Who showers the other person with compliments when they have a bad day





	Just One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr Request*  
> Justmikhailothings.tumblr.com

Mickey was having a really bad day; one of those days where everything just felt like it was going to go wrong.   
When he woke up in the morning, it was because he couldn’t fall back asleep after being woken up by his neighbors’ dogs and it didn’t help that Ian was already gone for work. 

Mickey finally got up and decided to make something to eat when he realized they didn’t have any eggs and when Ian finally came home for lunch he was just grumpy about all the shitty things that had already happened in the day.   
Ian walked in with two sandwiches from a local sub shop and tossed one as Mickey who was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed “what’s up with you sexy?”  
Mickey just raised an eyebrow, obviously annoyed but surprised Ian found him sexy even when he was obviously grumpy.  
“Just one of those days I guess” he sighed as he made room on the couch for Ian to sit down.   
Ian had his mouth full of food but that didn’t stop him from answering “Whatchu mean?”   
“You know those days where literally everything goes wrong?”  
Ian nodded; he definitely knew what Mickey meant.   
“This sandwich is literally the only good part of the day so far” Mickey shook his head as he took a bite of his food.   
“And you still have your good looks” Ian smiled at Mickey who just shook his head and tried not to smile, and failed. 

Ians lunch seemed to fly by but he didn’t want to leave Mickey when he was having such a bad day.   
Ian gave Mickey a kiss before leaving “Are you sure you’ll be alright?”  
“I’m always home alone, what do you mean?”  
“Just try and relax or something” Ian smiled as he walked out the door with a plan.

Mickey went and laid on the couch as he switched through stations on the television.   
Mickey must have dozed off for a bit when he heard the doorbell ring “are you fucking kidding me” Mickey groaned as he forced himself off the couch.   
When Mickey opened the door he expected to see girl scouts or something but instead he saw a vase of some pretty fancy flowers on the floor.   
Mickey looked around as he picked the flowers up and closed the door.  
Mickey saw a card attached and opened it “Hope these make your day better! I love you so much, you’re such an amazing man. –Ian”  
Mickey smiled and pulled out his phone to text Ian  
“Flowers huh? You’ve never done that before. I love you too and I’m amazing huh? ”   
Mickeys phone took a while to ding, he assumed Ian was on call or something.  
“You said you were having a bad day and I want to spoil you. ;)”  
Mickey just smiled as he put the flowers on the counter. 

A few hours had gone by and Mickey eagerly looked at the clock for Ian to come home.   
Ian was supposed to be home at five but it was five thirty seven now and Mickey was getting impatient.   
Mickey was about to call Ian until he saw Ian bust through the front door.   
“What took you so long man?”  
Ian was holding some bags and Mickey looked confused.  
Mickey motioned towards the bags “what’s all that?”  
“I got us dinner” Ian responded enthusiastically.   
“What for?”  
“Because you had a bad day” Ian responded like it was obvious which made Mickey slightly laugh. 

Mickey followed Ian into the kitchen and helped him take things out of bags.   
“What did you get?”  
“That Italian place you like in the mall” Ian smiled as he handed Mickey a box of food.  
Mickey peeked over the counter and saw that there was another bag nobody had touched yet “what’s in there?”  
“Oh those are yours too!” Ian handed Mickey the bag.   
Ian sounded incredibly excited which made Mickey suspicious.   
Mickey looked through the bag and pulled out three new shirts “you bought me clothes?”  
“Well to be honest, I’m a little bit selfish” Ian laughed as he took the rest of the food to the table.   
Mickey looked at Ian confused before Ian replied “You look really good in black, blue and grey” Ian shrugged as Mickey looked down at the shirts and realized they were all those colors.   
Mickey couldn’t help but smile as he teased Ian “So we spoil each other now? Is that what we do?”  
“No, I spoil you” Ian shrugged as he flashed Mickey a smirk.   
“I guess I have to have bad days more often” Mickey laughed as he sat down next to Ian at the table and suddenly his bad day wasn’t so bad anymore.


End file.
